


Silent Assassin

by lazura234



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Swearing, Violence, slightly bloody, tragic beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place she once called home. The memory burned into the deepest part of her mind. All she has left is to...continue her life as an Assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Target number 1,510 sighted," A muffled voice spoke unto a small mic on an earpiece.

A small figure depicted by the moon's light shown a young girl leering at her prey. Reaching for her rifle strapped to her back, she surveyed the area. Luckily for her there was no one in sight within this ghost town of Italy, except for her and the target.

"Lock," Within seconds a painful scream rang throughout the area,"Mission accomplished. Shade, send the transportation."

"Yes, Aurelia," A man's voice responded from the mic.

Frowning she responded,"I told you, Shade. Call me 'Aura' like you used to when we were kids."

"And get scolded by the commander," The man shuddered through the mic,"No way."

* * *

"Good job out there today," A man only a few inches taller than her stepped in under the light.

"It was easy, although comparing today's target to the 1,509 other targets is comparing a mouse to a lion," Aurelia placed a red 'x' on top of a picture. None other than the poor man that died in a heartbeat.

"I see..." Shade gave a smirk, until a buzz came from his ear piece.

"Richter, I have another job for you and Aurelia," It was another man's voice, except he gave off a wave of authority.

"Roger that, commander." Shade gave an inward sigh as he turned off his mic,"Aurelia, you heard the man."

She nodded in response as they both headed back to the headquarters.

_I never expected that mission...to be my last with my family._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"I need Aurelia to survey this part of Italy, one of the famiglias that we follow happens to be escorting their boss," The commander looked at the girl sternly,"To you, if any how, the boss must be at all cost close to his subordinates."

Aurelia raised a brow questioning him,"What do you mean, Commander?"

"He...can be quite surprising. Best if you see for yourself."

Aurelia didn't press the Commander much more since he already turned over to Shade to give his assignment.

"Richter, you'll be assigned to the maintenance area. The shield needs to be repaired in case if any intruders were to enter."

"I understand." He nodded in return.

* * *

"Your father seems a little worried there, Aurelia?" Shade spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Well he is the leader of an Assassin group that has been passed down for generations," Aurelia kept her head tall,"If he wasn't worried, who know what will happen."

"Right. Anyway, good luck on dealing with that boss," Shade stated in a all knowing voice,"The Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia is well known to be a clumsy person when he was younger, but the only good part about him is when he protects his family."

_Is that so...?_

Aurelia pondered before heading out to Italy.

* * *

Instead of using the sniper, Aurelia brought her pistol placed in an inconspicuous bag. Her outfit consisted of a casual dark blue long sleeve coordinated with plain jeans.

"So lively here," Aurelia muttered. She never seen so many people happy, especially since Aurelia hardly ever goes down to these parts of Italy,"Maybe Shade might consider visiting here one day?"

Taking small stride down the side walk, she noticed a group of men in suits surrounding one person.

_That's probably the Famiglia, best to keep myself concealed..._

Aurelia thought slowly hiding among the crowd walking the same direction as the group.

* * *

"So Romario," I spoke to my closest right hand man as we walked down the village square,"It's  _Anima_ that's been chosen this time?"

"Yes, although this time it isn't Roland," My eyes widened a bit,"Heh? Then who did they send?"

"I believed he sent his successor instead, however that's all I know boss." He frowned a bit, although I smiled at Romario to not make him concerned.

"Well whoever they are, we'll welcome them with warm arms like Roland!"

* * *

_So far nothing bad seems to be happening to...wait what's happening._

The person that was in the center of the group suddenly turned to the corner whereas his subordinates took the other way.

I followed the supposed 'boss' as he continued to walk down the alley.

"Wait," The man said to himself,"Don't tell me...I got lost?!"

"Why do I get the feeling I want to punch this man?" Aurelia mumbled quietly as she observed the person she was protecting. He had blonde hair, wore green jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes.

_He seems normal, wonder why he's the boss of Chiavarone Famiglia._

"Agh, Romario and the others are going to laugh at me if I don't head back," The person before me rushed off in a hurry. Rolling my eyes I continued onward when suddenly...

"Hey, look at what we got here..." A sly man's voice erupted from behind my back. Turning my head slightly, it looked as if he wasn't the only one.

_This is really bad timing..._

* * *

**Character Profiles on fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_So far nothing bad seems to be happening to...wait what's happening._

The person that was in the center of the group suddenly turned to the corner whereas his subordinates took the other way.

I followed the supposed 'boss' as he continued to walk down the alley.

"Wait," The man said to himself,"Don't tell me...I got lost?!"

"Why do I get the feeling I want to punch this man?" Aurelia mumbled quietly as she observed the person she was protecting. He had blonde hair, wore green jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes.

_He seems normal, wonder why he's the boss of Chiavarone Famiglia._

"Agh, Romario and the others are going to laugh at me if I don't head back," The person before me rushed off in a hurry. Rolling my eyes I continued onward when suddenly...

"Hey, look at what we got here..." A sly man's voice erupted from behind my back. Turning my head slightly, it looked as if he wasn't the only one.

_This is really bad timing..._

* * *

"I'm sorry it seems that I've taken a wrong turn, I'll be go-" My wrist was grabbed in the process of my escape.

"Now where do you think you're going young lady?" A twisted smirk was found on the man's face.

_So persistent, if only I can reach the gun in my bag without him noticing._

"Would you mind if you let go of her?" Another person's voice came into view, craning my neck to see who it was I find that it was none other than the boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia.

"Huh? And why would I do that?"

"Then you have to answer to me!" The Chiavarone Boss revealed a whip, however as he was about to charge at the man holding me back .

"Ouch!" He ended up tripping over his own weapon.

"Hahahaha!" The men behind me hollered. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the pistol in my bag and aimed it right at the man's temple.

I gripped my left arm over his neck,"Don't move."

"Hack!" The man in my arm wheezed,"Help!"

Crying his last plea, I pulled the trigger.

His shriek dulled over, smudges of blood splatter was found on my cheek along with my left arm.

"Damn, I'm covered in blood." I muttered angrily, as I turned my head over to the Chiavarone Boss,"You might want to close your eyes, Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

The poor boss had his eyes widened in shock, but complied to what I said.

"You!" One of the molestor's men charged at me. In a small twist of my wrist, the pistol was soon aimed at the henchmen's face.

"AGH!" The henchmen screamed as he fell to the ground, a dark shade of crimson seeped from his head.

"Now...whose next?" My face was blank as I looked back to the leftover henchmen.

* * *

"You might want to close your eyes, Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia," The girl spoke.

My eyes widened.

_She must be..._

Closing my eyes in agreement, the girl resumed, "Now...whose next?"

Sounds of yells of both fear, anger, along with the sounds of quick gunfire. As the smell of blood waved over to me, a familiar scene was reminded to me. The time when Roland saved me from getting kidnapped before I had met my tutor, Reborn.

The same girl sighed once there was not a single voice audible except my breathing.

Opening my eyes, it was as if seeing the same scene when I first met Roland Fiore. One person, standing in a pool of crimson and corpses.

The girl narrowed her eyes over to me, slowly getting up from the graveled floor.

Unsure of what to say I began,"Thank you for saving me..."

_Wait shouldn't it be the other way?_

I sweat dropped mentally as I continued to ask her,"Um, you wouldn't happen to be the successor of  _Anima_ would you?"

She nodded even though she's all covered up in blood.

"Then would you kindly tell me your name?"

Turning her body to face me completely she opened her mouth stating,"Aurelia. Aurelia Fiore. It's nice to meet you Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

"Ah! You don't need to speak so formally with me!' I scratched the back of my head, "You can just call me Dino."

* * *

I stared at the man before me. He's supposed to be an influential boss of Chiavarone Famiglia yet he's speaking so familiarly to a subbordinate of the families that follow his own.

"You're a very strange person...Dino." I resisted saying his name outloud.

_I am not going to get used to this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazura: So...how's it going? Guess nobody expected this story to update, huh? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Previously_ **

* * *

I stared at the man before me. He's supposed to be an influential boss of Chiavarone Famiglia yet he's speaking so familiarly to a subbordinate of the families that follow his own.

"You're a very strange person...Dino." I resisted saying his name outloud.

_I am not going to get used to this._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Boss!" An elderly man rushed into the alleyway heading directly toward the person behind me, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm alright Romario," Dino glanced over to me, "I'm thankful for you being here."

"It's nothing, " I spoke as I set my earpiece back on, "Shade, I finished the mi-"

"A-Aurelia..." Shade interrupted. His voice sounding hoarse, but a bit of static was combined in his voice. This isn't right, "The..."

"Shade. Shade!" No use. By that time I was already bearing a grim look after hearing Shade's voice. I hope that it was just a stupid joke like he always did.

_Damn that bastard better not be fucking kidding me, otherwise he has another thing coming._

"I'm sorry, but I'll be excusing myself," I took no heed in listening to the Chiavarone Boss' words.

* * *

**Shade's POV**

* * *

Right after Aurelia had left for her mission as a personal body-guard, I was sent directly to the master computer board to reinforce the barrier. Which isn't really much of a deal, however...

"This is a pain in the neck..." I placed a against the back of my neck while staring at the motherboard, "It gets messed up when that stupid idiot Shaun and his grubby little hands try to add more data than protection for the system."

Sighing I began entering the codes to restart the program. Wonder how Aurelia is doing her job.

"I bet she's having the time of her life guarding the poor sap."

Anima.

We were known for our connections with the mafia through underground work or from what I recalled of my early years. My memory was still vague, but I remembered I'd just recently been placed under the parentage of Aurelia's father. I have absolutely no recollection of whatever happened to my family nor the absence of Aurelia's mother. It's a taboo topic between Aurelia and her father, Roland, especially. Anyway why the hell is this computer taking so long. The master computer is never this slow...

"Shit." I cursed as I tapped my headset on alerting the commander, "Sir. You might wanna take a look at this."

"What happened?" His response seemed tensed upon my reaction.

"The master computer caught something, I don't know what the heck Shaun did to it, but its begun to go haywire." I quickly assessed as I try to figure out the processing.

"I'm on my way."

Aurelia you have such an awesome father.

Once Commander Roland entered the main programing of the system.

What we found, was the terrible truth.

**_To Roland,_ **

**_Goodbye...Anima._ **

**_-Vidette Famiglia Boss_ **

A countdown initiated right after the message.

_60_

_59_

_58_

_57_

_56_

_55_

"Shade. Evacuate everyone." Commander commanded before he resumed entering more and more codes to delay the countdown.

_54_

I didn't hesitate the second Commander spoken those words. However, I didn't want to leave the one person who raised me.

_53_

"Activate the breach system." If this was the me before, I'd be calling myself an idiot for trusting someone.

_52_

"Roger. Boss." Ellen, my faithful hacking gadget, followed.

"Shade, what are you?" Ignoring Commander Roland's words, I continued stating to Ellen,"Release the alarms."

"Roger. Boss."

"Shade, I ordered you to-!"

I glared at the Commander Roland's angered face, "And what? Leave the only family member that Aurelia and I have?!"

"Don't start this pointless argument, Shade. It's only making it harder for the both of us."

"Hmph." He's only making it harder on himself, "Don't you see. You're the leader of Anima. You're top priority in surviving for the sake of this assassin group!"

"He's got that, right." My blood boiled. As the culprit decided to walk toward us, wearing a smug grin, "Shouldn't you be protected at most, boss? We wouldn't want our precious leader to die yet. Not when his daughter hasn't assumed role as the next leader."

"It was you. You're the one who set the countdown wasn't it!"

"Ah ah ah." The other person waved their finger towards me. I growled in frustration as Roland stepped in.

"What was your purpose in infiltrating Anima in the first place?"

"You haven't noticed?" The person chuckled," And I thought Clara was more than capable of leaving a simple clue even after her death."

"How dare you speak of my wife's name!" Roland yelled as he revealed a pistol hidden inside his coat.

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

* * *

It was hard getting through the hordes of people gathered around the plaza.

"Ha..." I can't just stand here. Time is moving too fast.

"Hey!" Straightening myself, I craned my neck to see the Chiavarone Decimo rushing over to me.

"Ch- I mean Dino." It's already hard to speak to him by his real name, and not his title, "This doesn't concern you. This is a matter dealing within Anima. You're overstepping your boundaries."

"That doesn't mean I can't return the favor." Why is he so persistant in lending a hand?

A boss shouldn't be so caring towards a subordinate.

He should be resuming his job as dignified leader.

Not fight alongside a small member of his large famiglia.

I placed cross my arms, "What do I get in return?"

"..." The blonde scratched the back of his head in thought, "Hm."

Tapping my foot slightly impatient of his slow response, Dino finally decides an answer.

"A ride to where you need to go."

"And what do I have to do, to comply?"

Dino smiled.

I don't like that smile.

It's too...bright.

"Absolutely nothing."

Nothing? I raised a brow at the boss.

"Remember what I said?" Dino pointed out, "Let me return the favor for saving me earlier."

He held a hand out.

I stared at his hand for a few minutes before reluctantly grasping the Chiavarone Decimo's hand in agreement to the deal.

 


End file.
